


Just A Disappointment

by nicolai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko's having a breakdown over his father, Iroh comes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: mentions of child abuse, blood, and self harm

The sounds of crashing and shouting from his beloved nephew’s room wasn’t that alarming. The boy had a lot of anger and sometimes it helped him to let it out in private. The sounds of sobbing and shrieking were slightly alarming, Zuko didn’t usually cry that way, but that made sense as well. But the suspicious silence that followed this progression was actually quite alarming. It was possible that Zuko had exhausted himself and fallen asleep, but Iroh suspected that this was not the case this time. 

Iroh crept softly up to Zuko’s room so as not to draw anyone’s attention to the boy’s distress, and knocked on the door, “Prince Zuko?” he called. 

There was no answer; Iroh frowned and knocked again, “Nephew? I need to speak with you.”

The old general waited a moment before sighing and trying the door, only to find it locked. 

Trying to calm the panic he felt rising, he rapped sharply on the door, “Prince Zuko! We need to discuss the ship’s heading!”

Straining his ears, he heard a mumbled, “Go away.”

“You are going to come open this door, Prince Zuko, or I am going to break it,” he insisted calmly. 

“Go…” the rest was too muffled to make out, so, Iroh stepped back and kicked the hinges of the door loose, catching it before it could fall and clatter and propping it against the wall. 

Walking over to the bed where Zuko seemed to be hiding under his blankets, Iroh sat down on the edge and pulled the covers back. He stifled a gasp of concern, but shot out his hand to grasp Zuko’s. Zuko’s arms were covered with cuts and gashes and he was holding a knife to his wrist, digging in and preparing slice it open. 

“No, nephew, please stop,” Iroh’s eyes filled with tears as he gently pried the knife away, tossed it to the side, and wrapped the boy in a tight hug. 

Though he was energized with desperation seconds earlier, Zuko melted into his uncle’s embrace, mumbling only, “You’ll get all bloody.”

“Ah, nephew, it isn’t the first time I’ve been covered in blood. I like this better,” Iroh chuckled lightly, pulling the boy into his lap, “Why did you do this?”

“He doesn’t want me. He never wanted me. I’m just a disappointment,” Zuko’s voice sounded hoarse and pained and Iroh felt his heart break. 

“He’s wrong, Prince Zuko,” Iroh squeezed him to his chest and kissed his forehead, “He’s wrong.”

“What am I worth if my own father would do this to me?!” Zuko cried, clutching at Iroh’s shirt, “He exiled me! He burned my face! He always hated me! What did I do wrong?!”

Iroh smiled kindly, “You were too good for him, nephew,” he began rubbing his back soothingly, “There’s always been a fight inside you to do right or obey, he knew that. And so he was harsh and tried to force you to his side. But he was wrong. You are a wonderful child. And he should have seen that.”

Feeling vulnerable and small, Zuko hid his face in Iroh’s chest, sobbing for a moment before quietly adding, “i wish you were my father instead. He’d be happier with just Azula. And you-” he broke off, voice catching in his throat, “You wouldn’t hurt me…”

“Never, nephew, I love you. And I don’t love you any less for not being your father. However it works, Prince Zuko, I’m glad to be here with you,” Iroh reassured him, “Now, can I look after your arms?”

Zuko nodded, exhausted and pleased to let Iroh take care of him.


End file.
